Journey Through the Ages
by the.tiffany.and.michelle.show
Summary: a compilation contest of stories following niley as they grow up by some of the best niley writers
1. Participants ListPractice Challenge

Hello everyone! It's Michelle. Just wanted to post the announcement about our very first full fledged niley (as in Miley and Nate to fit the rules of fan fiction) challenge titled "Journey Through the Ages". Tiffany and I hope you take part in voting for your favorite story when it comes time, but mostly we just want you guys to enjoy the writing of the writers. We have a handful of some of the best niley writers on fan fiction taking part in this:

1. missing in imagination

2. brookieebabyy

3. faith love hope epic

4. c-melle

5. jss2420

6. shinee xx

7. lovely heavenly sarai

8. rhia xo

9. avamava15

* * *

So favorite the story and put it on your story alerts so you know when the new stories are posted. We will have a total of 10 challenges so check back often!

To start off this little game, Tiffany and I have put together a practice challenge to get the writers warmed up. The rules are as follows:

- must involve a parrot in some way

- must have the phrase "don't touch me there" used in the story in any context

- can be no longer than 251 words, not including the title header (thank Tiffany for the word count if you have problems with it) lol

Remember the challenge is due no later than Wednesday.

Have fun!


	2. Practice Challenge Entries

**A/N: Because readers have been double voting, it has messed up the tally scale. We ask you to please vote in the NEW POLL on our profile. This is the final vote counter. You can still leave reviews with feedback. But please vote in the polls.**

Also, we noticed a trend among the reviews, for those who haven't voted or you have. If you can respond to this note, we would really appreciate it if you jot down, your favorite in the following guidelines. These will be used in the final voting ceremony.

Most Inspirational:  
Best Response to the Prompt:  
Truly Fluff Perfection:

please choose the story that fits those three awards and submit as a review.

And dont forget vote on the polls. All the votes already casted we will not count. We are truly sorry for any inconveniences, but we really want to keep this contest as fair as possible.

Also, you can leave notes or feedback, and we will gladly forward those to the authors.

Thanks,  
T&M

**A/N: So this is the first official practice round, we got a total of 7 entries from amazing writers. Please read through each and every one, and then in your review (this is your vote), write your favorite author #. All entries are annonoymus until all the votes are tallied up and we will announce the winners this sunday. Voting ends Saturday night at 11PM EST. So please get your votes in. And please take your time to vote, because the authors did such an amazing job.**

**NOTES TO THE PARTICIPANTS: You may vote in this challenge, but you may not vote for yourself. :) **

**Challenge Prompt:**

**- must involve a parrot**

**- must use the phrase "Don't touch me there!"**

**- must be less than 251 words**

**

* * *

****Author: #1**

**Title: ****Stupid Parrot, Stupid Diet**

**Challenge: Practice Challenge**

**Word Count: 224**

"So, I need to lose five pounds to fit into a stupid dress I have to wear in two weeks."

Completely ignoring his girlfriend, Nate hesitantly reached his hand up to the parrot. As it tried to peck at him, he swiftly drew his hand back.

"Are you listening to me, or play with that retarded parrot?" Miley asked, pursing her lips in annoyance. Nate didn't answer.

"Leave Jackson's parrot alone, or I will bite your head off." Miley yelled.

"Maybe you need to eat something so you'll quit being such a bitch." Nate mumbled under his breath to the parrot.

"Bitch, Bitch, Bitch." The red and blue colored bird recited, Miley looked up from the rice cake she was eating, "Did the parrot just say something?"

"No…." Miley rolled her eyes, and resumed eating.

Bored, Nate decided to play with the hinge on the gate of the cage, releasing the bird accidentally.

As the bird flew onto her shoulder, Miley screamed. Nate laughed, clearly amused by his distressed girlfriend.

As Miley tried to grab onto the bird's foot to throw it off her, his other foot landed on her collarbone.

"Okay, don't touch me there you freak of a bird!" Miley screeched, throwing the bird off of herself. "I should probably get him back in the cage before you try and eat him."

* * *

**Author: #2**

**Title: Out of This World**

**Challenge: "Journey Through The Ages" – Practice Challenge**

**Word Count: 251**

"Remember when you told me we'd always stay friends?"

I looked to my side, the florescent green grass tickling my bare shoulders.

The July sun shone down on the both of us like little droplets of happiness

scattering across the lawn.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes still on the clouds, "And I meant it,

Miles."

My mind was always flying back to the past, pulling out pieces of

heartbreaking memories, tearing them up like old notes. I knew he remembered

what he said, but I was just testing him to make sure he meant it; because

after all our changed feelings, I learned to never assume anyone anymore.

Especially those that tend to break your heart.

"One day, will you travel the world with me?" I asked, reaching my hand

up and squinting an eye, feeling like the entire planet was in my palm.

"I've always wanted to see the pyramids in Egypt.." he said

thoughtfully and rose from the ground, with his dreams floating beside him.

"And the blue parrots in Brazil!" I laughed as we played tag with our

wishful thinking.

"And you know what else," he leaned towards me with a smirk,

"Piranhas!"

He lurched onto me and began tickling me in such a humorous way that I never

thought Nick was capable of. "Don't touch me there!" I screamed and

giggled, my mind flying all over the world. I'd go anywhere with that boy-

to Egypt, to Brazil…

To the moon…

To the stars…

And back again.

**

* * *

Author: #3**

**Title: Parrot**

**Challenge: Practice Challenge**

**Word Count: 251**

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, don't you dare touch me there"

He chuckled and she turned around and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow Miles? You hit like a guy."

"Serves you right for sneaking up behind me," she said as she started

walking away from the lion exhibit that she had formerly been looking at.

"And anyways, you know the rules when we're out in public."

He rolled his eyes as he followed her towards the Central Park Zoo gift shop.

It was tradition for them to go to the zoo whenever they went to New York

together. Nick didn't know how it started but Miley loved the zoo and it

made her happy.

"I know but I can't resist," he said as he wrapped his arms around her

waist from behind and pulled her close to him.

She giggled and the smile on her face turned sultry. "Really?"

"Really"

"Glad to know"

Just as he was about to kiss her they heard a little voice shout from

behind.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I've got!!!"

A little girl with a head of brown curls and sparkling blue eyes ran up to

them, happily holding a stuffed parrot. She smiled widely as Nick picked her

up and spun her around.

"Look mommy look! Isn't it pretty? Uncle Joe got it for me at the gift

shop. I've never had this one before!" she excitedly told her parents.

Miley looked at Nick lovingly as they held their daughter even closer before

answering, "It's beautiful."

**

* * *

Author: #4  
Title: It's Staring At Me  
Challenge: Number 1:**

**- must involve a parrot**

**- must use the phrase "Don't touch me there!"**

**- must be less than 251 words**

**Word Count: 176**

"It's staring at me."

Miley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend; sometimes that boy was so dense.

"It's not staring at you, Nate."

"No, Miley," he retorted. "I really think it is. It's using that tiny

little evil brain to plot my demise."

"It's a bird, Nathaniel, it can't plot your demise," she said with an

exasperated sigh.

"Don't be so sure. You'll believe me when it pecks my eyes out."

Rolling her eyes again, Miley walked over to her boyfriend, who was staring at

the cage in fear. She gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"AH!" he screamed, jumping away from her touch. "Don't touch me

there! It'll take it as a signal to attack!"

"Nate, it's a parrot in a cage!" Miley cried, throwing her hands up in

the air. "It's not going to hurt you!" Huffing, she threw back her hair

and walked back towards the counter and her forgotten ice cream.

"Miley?" a timid voice rang through the air a few minutes later.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's staring at me again."

**

* * *

Author: #5****  
Title: Birds of a Feather Flock Together****  
Challenge: Must involve a parrot  
****Must include the phrase "Don't touch me there"  
Can be no longer than 251 words  
Word Count: 251 words**

"Honey, I'm home!" Nate called, closing the door and kicking off his

shoes.

"In the living room!" Miley called back. Nate sauntered in, stopping

short when he saw a caged creature now occupying the corner of the room.

"Miley…what the hell?"

Whipping her head to look at him, her eyes shone with excitement, and his

heart swelled at the look of pure innocence and delight gracing her features.

"Parrots are so cool!" she defended, turning her back to him, eyes glued

to the creature roaming its cage.

"So, you bought a parrot so people would think you're cool? That's

about this close to taking your hot cousin to prom." He joked, using his

thumb and index finger to prove his point.

Turning to him, she shot him a glare, before directing her attention back on

the bird.

"I really like him…" she stated, biting her bottom lip, which even

though Nate couldn't see, still drove him wild.

Crossing the room to stand behind her, Nate wrapped his arms around her

waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, then I guess it's welcome in our family. Does it have a name?"

he asked, as she turned in his arms and squealed with excitement.

"Yes he does. His name is Princess Sophia!" she stated proudly, pulling

his lips into a searing kiss, as his hands roamed her body hungrily.

"Don't touch me there. Don't touch me there." Princess Sophia

squawked, as the pair separated, and collapsed into a fit of laughter.

**Author: #6****  
Title: Practice Challenge  
****Challenge: Practice  
Word Count: 226**

"Natey!" Miley shrieked with a bright smile as she took Nate's hand and lead

him into the house. "Daddy said he would take us to the pet store today!"

"No way?!" Nate responded, his brown eyes wide. "Let's go!"

Miley found her father and tugged on his shirt until he finally agreed and

strapped the antsy and impatient children in the car. When Miley recognized

the familiar "Pete's Pets" sign, she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and

swung open the door. She placed a hand on her hip while she waited for Nate.

They walked into the store hand in hand, Miley's father trailing behind.

Miley led Nate down towards the aisle with the fish, admiring the different

colors for a few minutes. Miley got bored and walked to the nearest employee

and poked him on the back of his thigh.

He turned swiftly. "Hey, don't touch me there!" he exclaimed. "I'm

sensitive!"

"Where are your birds?" Nate asked politely. The teenage boy rolled his

eyes and pointed to the back of the store. The two children ran to the back,

staring at the parakeets and the canaries in awe until they reached the

parrots.

"Daddy! I want one of those!" Miley gasped, pointing at a yellow and

green parrot. They giggled as they put on their best puppy-dog faces.

"Go find a cage," he sighed.

**Author: #7**

**Title: Paradise**

**Challenge: Practice Challenge**

**Word Count: 251**

He leaned into her, "Are you happy?"

"Immensely. If I die, I'll die a happy woman."

"Stop it, Mi."

She twirled her hand, "Thank you for marrying me."

Nate put his arms around her. "Thank you for saying yes."

Miley lingered in front of him trying hard not to loose the moment. Nate

savored the feeling. They walked by a pet store and Miley rushed inside.

"Oh come on Miles. We don't need any more pets." She turned to him

ready to respond when something caught her eye.

"OOOoooohhh, Nate!" Her voice was loud and excited and he had to hold

back a laugh. "I so want him!"

"A parrot?!" Nate stared at the animal and immediately shook his head.

"No, baby, absolutely not, he's going to drive me crazy!"

"Nate, I'm going to drive you crazy. Please? Pretty please with anything

you want on top?" She put all her emphasis on the mention of herself and he

instantly chuckled at her response.

Nate sighed, "Deal. And I want…you on top." He said slyly as he snaked

his arm around her, tickling her in the process. "Nate, don't touch me

there."

Nate put his hands up, surrendering. "Ok, then. Let's get this parrot and

go so you can come through with your part of the deal."

Miley sent a flirtatious gaze towards him. He grunted in response. "I think

I'll name him Nick. What do you think? It's a good solid name."

He laughed, completely entertained. "Whatever you say, Miley."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE VOTE in the POLLS ON THE PROFILE! You may also leave comments about your favorite ones, or simply leave some feedback. It is always appreciated!**


	3. Practice Results and Challenge One

Sorry this is being posted late, Fanfiction was having some sort of technical glitch.

Hey Guys! We just wanted to thank the participants for entering the practice challenge, as you guys know it was for practice and obviously we had a lot of kinks to work through. Hopefully it was not to much of an inconviences. Thank you to all the readers who voted.

Now onto the results, first and formost, on behalf of Michelle and I, we would like to say, that we thought each and every one of you did an amazing job. Each piece written was beyond our expectation, but then again, you guys are truly the best of the best.

So without further ado,

In 3rd Place...

**Parrot  
by c-melle**

2nd Place...

**It's Starring at Me  
by jss2420**

and finally, in 1st Place...

**Out of This World  
by missing in imagination**

Congratulations to the winners.

& Great Job to the other writers:

**Stupid Parrot, Stupid Diet by AvaMava15**

**Birds of a Feather Flock Together by Faith Love Hope Epic**

**Practice by Brookiebabby**

**Paradise by Lovely Heavenly Sarai**

As you guys know this was just a practice round, so though you guys were all amazing, points were not awarded this round. But the official challenge will begin now.

So writers, get your thinking caps ready and pen &paper handy(or in my case a computer).

Btw everything has been pushed back a week due to the technical glitch.

So all entries are not due until:

**March 4th 2009**

** 10:00 PM EST**

**Voting will begin on March 4th 2009**

** 11:00PM EST**

**Round One:**

**The Greatest Niley Challenge: Journey Through The Ages**

**Challenge #1**

1st time meeting

Nick and Miley are 5

1st day of Kindergarten

400 words exactly


	4. Challenge One Entires

**A/N: We want to thank each and every one of the writers who submitted their entries. :) They were all amazing, and We're sure our readers would agree with us, when we say that the writers truly went above and beyond. **

**Please note that there are only #8 entries, shinee xx, has been having some computer problems that she still needs to resolve, so she wasn't able to participate. But no worries, hopefully I can work out an arrangement with her, so she can still do her entries. So for this challenge, she was not a participant.**

**Note to all the Writers: the numbers to your story that are assigned are to remain anonymous, please do not give them out to your readers. If we wanted the readers to know who wrote each entry, we would have had your name stated. To be fair, and have vote based on talent, we want to keep it a blind poll. **

**Readers, thank you for taking your time, and helping us in making this challenge possible. Please vote and leave feedback. **

**All votes for favorites are to be polled. Leaving feedback such as favorite use of characters or most creative, leave a review. There is no such thing as a bad review, we think as writers, feedback only helps improves writing so please leave comments.**

**Again, sorry we are rambling, the challenge is as stated:**

**Round One: Challenge One**

1st time meeting

Nick and Miley are 5

1st day of Kindergarten

400 words

**Oh and last but not least, Happy Birthday to Michelle! :)

* * *

  
**

**Author: #1**

**Title: Pink Blues**

**Challenge: first meeting; first day of Kindergarten**

**Word Count: 400**

Nate watched with sadness in his eyes as his mother walked out of the small

school room where he was; waiting for the first day of kindergarten to start.

He turned around, and took a look around the room, hoping to find someone that

would be willing to be his friend. This was his greatest fear; being alone and

having no one to talk too.

After finding a group of boys willing to share their toys with him; he

immediately became friends with them; as only little children could do. The

day progressed, and Nate became closer with his friends.

Just before school was over, they were coloring pictures, and Nate noticed

Miley was off alone, not coloring with anyone. Her head was laying on the

table, and she was sniffling, as if she was crying.

"Hey," Nate whispered to her, she looked up slowly, her eyes clouded with

tears.

"You wanna help me color my picture?" Nate asked, sweetly.

Miley nodded and walked over to him, her raven hair flowing behind her.

"Hi! I'm Miley." She greeted, giggling as she waved her hand.

"The name's Nate." He said, slyly grinning. His first day of school,

and he already had a girlfriend; his brothers were never going to believe

this.

"What are you coloring?" Miley asked, peeking over Nate's arms, that

were covering the piece of paper. He quickly moved his arms, allowing her to

take a look at his project.

"Pick another picture, I don't like Power Rangers." Miley stated, her

nose turned up in disgust.

"Okay." Nate simply answered, remembering what his brothers told him;

When you see a pretty girl, obey. He walked over and picked up another book

from the table in the middle of the room and walked back over to Miley. He sat

the book down in front of her and opened it.

Miley slapped her hand on a page, as Nate was about to turn from it.

"I'm not coloring Strawberry shortcake." Nate turned from the page,

appalled that this girl he barely knew would want him to color some girly

cartoon character.

"Please?" Miley asked, tears ready to fall down her cheeks.

"Alright, fine, just don't tell anyone." Nate whispered, Miley

immediately smiled in delight.

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends, Nate." Miley

giggled, as Nate blushed.

"Oh, and I DON'T do dress up."

**Author: #2**

**Title: Broadway Boy**

**Challenge: "Journey Through The Ages" – 1st Challenge**

**Word Count: 400**

"Sing for us, Nick!" a little girl cried after him, her frizzy braids

bouncing at her shoulders.

"Will you sign my lunchbox?" another shouted in a fit of asthmatic

coughs.

Ever since his classmates found out that Nick was leaving school early to

audition for a Broadway play, they had chased him all throughout the

playground. It was his voice that made the girls swoon, his chocolate locks

that made the girls giggle. But if Nick had a choice, his five year old heart

wouldn't go for the girls that went crazy over him- he wanted somebody to

understand him. He wanted to have a best friend.

Suddenly his feet were toppling over him and he landed on his back amongst a

pillow of grass. The girls had quickly scattered and it had quieted down as if

there were only two people left in the world that mattered. Nick looked up,

squinting from the brightness of the eye-lit sky, and found a shadow hovering

over him like an angel.

"Are you okay?" the angel said as it moved from the crush of the sun and

knelt beside him. A girl came into his view- dressed in a polka-dot sundress

and small white cowgirl boots on her feet. She didn't dress or act like the

other girls- she was just smiling at him curiously as rays of sunshine bounced

against her hair.

"I'm okay," he finally sat up after his mind returned, "How'd you

make them go away?"

She laughed and let her gangly legs spread out before her in the heat,

"They don't like me much."

"Why's that?"

"Because my Daddy's famous and I want to do what he does. My parents just

tell me they're jealous," she turned to Nick with shining eyes, "Why

were they chasing you, anyways?"

"Because I'm on Broadway," he sighed.

Her face lit up with magic, "What's your name Broadway boy?"

"Nick Jonas…"

"Well I'm Miley," she smiled and stood up, brushing the grass off her

dress, "And I like you."

Something about this little girl stung Nick in the heart- like a beautiful

buzzing bee as he grasped onto her gentle hand and she pulled him to his

feet.

Nick couldn't help but gaze at her when she asked, "Nick Jonas, would you

like to be my best friend?"

"Yes," he took her hand and they started walking back to the school,

"Forever."

**Author: #3**

**Title: Cooties!**

**Challenge Number One:**

**- First day of kindergarten**

**- Nick and Miley are five**

**- First meeting**

**- 400 words exactly**

**Word Count: 400 words**

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!"

The curly top brunette hung to his mother's legs resiliently, his small

backpack lying forgotten on the floor beside them. The young teacher stood in

front of the flustered mother, looking helpless.

"Nicholas, please," his mother begged, kneeling down to pry the child

away from her. "Please, sweet pea, let Mommy go, and she'll be back to

pick you up at the end of the day. Okay?"

"No!" the small boy cried, trying to bury his face in his mom's

shoulder.

"Okay, Nick, why don't we just put your backpack over here and you can go

sit down with the other girls and boys, hmm?" the young teacher suggested,

tugging lightly on Nick's arm. "We can have snack time in a little bit."

Nick perked up, turning his head to face the teacher. His chubby cheeks were

grubby with tears. "How does that sound?"

"Snack time?" he questioned suspiciously, still gripping on to his mother

tightly. The teacher smiled kindly.

"Yes sir, cookies and juice boxes," she said sweetly, picking up his

backpack from the floor. "What do you think about that?" Nick looked

between his mom and the young teacher a few times.

"Okay," he finally said softly, cautiously stepping away from the comfort

of his mother's arms. "Bye Mommy."

After putting his backpack away and finding him a nice seat at one of the

little worktables, the teacher passed out the chocolate chip cookies and apple

juice. Nick looked around curiously, munching steadily on his delicious treat.

"Hi thewe!" a bright voice exclaimed from his left. Startled, the new

kindergartener looked to the side, only to be met with a cute, messy face and

bright blue eyes. "I said hiya!"

"Hi," he said quietly.

"What's you're name?" the little girl questioned loudly.

"Nick," he replied, staring at the newcomer.

"I'm Miwey!" she said exuberantly, smiling widely at him. "I'm five

yeaws old."

"I'm this many," he said, holding up 4 chunky little fingers and his

pudgy little thumb.

"Are you gonna dwink that?" she asked, pointing to his half finished

apple juice. He deliberated for a moment, before pushing the drink toward the

excited girl.

"Nope. Here."

"Thanks, Nicky!" she cried, grinning a toothless smile at him and jumping

on him in a hug. His tiny heart fluttered.

Then came the infamous cry from the boy on his other side:

"EW! Cooties!"

**Author: #4**

**Title: Best Friends**

**Challenge: Challenge one**

**Word Count: 400**

"Mommy! Mommy, don't leave!"

Denise laughed and looked at her youngest son clutching tightly onto her leg.

She kneeled down in front of him and he clung to her neck. She chuckled and

slowly pulled away from the surprisingly tight grip he had around her.

"Sweetheart, it's the first day of kindergarten! Don't you want to see

everything?"

"No!"

"Nicholas Jerry! You were so excited yesterday! What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go!" he crossed his little arms and pouted. Denise just

smiled and pulled her into her arms.

"You, my baby, are going to kindergarten whether you like it or not," she

pulled away and smiled softly at him. "It'll be fun, trust me. Now go

on."

He looked at her reluctantly but took a tiny step away. Denise pushed him

lightly towards the door. "Go on."

"Mommy will you be here afterwards?" he asked.

"Of course I will. With cookies to boot."

She saw his eyes suddenly sparkle with delight. "Really?"

"Really. Now go!" she watched him as he ran and get swallowed up by the

crowd of children. Denise brought a hand up to her face and felt wet tears.

"I've done this a whole lot of times and still I cry every time," a

woman next to Denise said.

"I know what you mean. It seems like just a few days ago when my Nicholas

was a baby."

The woman nodded. "Same with my Destiny. I'm Tish by the way."

Denise shook her hand and smiled. "Denise."

"Now, what's your name angel?"

"Miley" she said loudly, smiling happily up at her teacher.

"Well Miley, how about you sit next to Nick here alright?" she pointed to

an empty seat next to a wavy-haired boy and Miley nodded.

She sat in the seat as primly as she could and put her coloring book and

crayons neatly on the table. Then she turned towards the boy sitting next to

her and smiled widely. "Hi! I'm Miley!"

The boy smiled shyly at her. "I'm Nick."

"Ooo! That's a pretty name!"

"My name's not pretty! It's… it's manly!"

He looked at her indignantly for a second and Miley looked at him with her

wide blue eyes. Then all of a sudden, they were giggling uncontrollably.

"I like you. You're funny."

"I shouldn't like you."

"Why not?"

"You have cooties."

"But you're my best friend."

Nick smiled. "You're mine too."

**Author: #5**

**Title: Light Yellow**

**Challenge: 1**

**Word Count: 400**

"But Mommy, look at all the big scary boys! They'll beat me up!"

trembled young Nicholas, clenching his mom's sweater in his fist. His lower

lip trembled and his fingers were lightly shaking.

"Nick, you'll be fine," she soothed, placing a gentle hand on his head.

"I promise. I bet you'll make lots of friends today!" she comforted,

running a finger under his eyes to stop the tears.

"But I don't want to make new friends! I want to stay at home with you

and play Lego's!" he cried, refusing to let go. He felt a tapping on his

shoulder, and turned to see a young girl with bright eyes and curly brown hair

tied in pigtails standing before him. She wore a light pink dress with small

flowers on the hem and bows were tied in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Miley, and I'm your new best friend!" she chirped, taking

his small hand in hers. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," she

informed his mother, and pulled him away.

"Let's skip!" she decided, leading him towards the playground behind

the kindergarten classroom. He groaned but followed, wondering why the strange

girl was skipping with him.

They arrived at the swingset, and Miley sat down on the swing, curling her

small hands around the ropes. "Push me!" she yelled with a wide grin

plastered across her face.

Nick rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her back, pushing her with force

as she pumped her legs. "So what's your name?" she asked, squealing as

she went up and down.

"Nicholas," he replied. He paused and stepped back to avoid getting hit

by the girl on the swings, and fixed the collar on his white button-down.

"You look very nice today, by the way," she added. "I bet your mommy

picked out your clothes too. My mommy bought this dress just for my first day

of kindergarten," she smiled, smoothing out her pink dress. "So what's

your favorite color, Nicholas?" she asked.

He smiled. "Light yellow," he replied quietly. She turned around, and

dragged her feet against the sand to stop the swing. "What?" he asked

self-consciously.

"Yellow's my favorite color too," she replied with a giggle. She rose

from the swing, and took his hand again, intertwining their fingers as they

began to walk off the playset. "I think we're going to be great

friends."

**Author: #6**

**Title: A Beautiful Friendship**

**Challenge: 1st time meeting**

**Nick and Miley are 5**

**1st day of Kindergarten**

**400 words exactly**

**Word Count: 400 words**

"Mom! I can go in by myself!" 5 year old Miley insisted, tugging the

wrinkles out of her white summer eyelet dress. Her brunette ringlets framed

her round face, and her twinkling blue eyes shone with excitement and with a

twinge of annoyance.

"Miley…" the older woman started, only to stifle a chuckle as she

watched her little girl roll her eyes, purse her lips, and rest her hand on

her hip.

"Fine. But give mommy a hug goodbye!" she relented, squatting down and

stretching out her arms, as Miley shuffled into them and the two embraced.

"Be good, sweetheart, have fun, and learn a lot! I love you angel! I'll

be back at 3 to get you!" her mom said, wiping at a tear that had escaped

her prideful eyes, as Miley shot her a sweet smile, turned on her heel, and

marched up the concrete steps with determination, muttering "parents…"

Pulling the big, blue door open, a huge grin spread across the little

girl's face, as she studied her surroundings. The black and white checkered

flooring seemed to go on forever, and kids of all ages and sizes whizzed past

her, chatting casually with friends in the hall.

Miley excitedly skipped down the hall, searching for her Kindergarten

classroom. As she walked, her head shifting left and right as she peered into

each class in search of her own, she ran face first into another kid, and fell

to the floor with an "oof".

"Oh! I'm so sorry!!" the kid pleaded, extending his arm to Miley, as

she reached out and grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"It's okay! Hey…I like your hair!" Miley exclaimed, as she patted the

curls, and giggled as they bounced.

"Thank you!" The boy said, his eyes lighting up, as he spoke to her.

"I'm Miley, what's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Nick! How old are you, Miwey?" he asked, as Miley giggled at his

pronunciation of her name.

"I'm 5!" she said gleefully, holding up 5 fingers to illustrate.

"No way! Me too!" Nick said, as Miley grinned brightly and linked arms

with him.

"Yay! That means we're in kindergarten together! We're going to be

bestest friends, Nicky. I can feel it." She announced, resting her head on

his shoulder as they walked down the hall, arms linked, and wearing matching

smiles.

"You know what, Miwey? I think you're right!"

**Author: #7**

**Journey Through The Ages – Challenge #1.**

**Title – Where It All Began**

**400 Words.**

*****

"Now, play fair with the other children – be nice, and enjoy your first

day of kindergarten bud' – I'll be back to pick you up later, okay?"

Robby Ray Stewart told his five year old daughter, Miley.

"Okay daddy." She smiled sweetly, and then turned on her heel, and

skipped over to the musical instruments in the room. They were nothing

impressive, just a few miniature kids' guitars, and a small keyboard with

about five keys on it.

There was a small boy sitting down, with one of the guitars in his arms,

slowly strumming away – the tune making no sense, but he seemed to be at

peace with himself, just by hearing the messed up melody.

"I'm Miley." She boldly introduced herself, smoothing down her yellow

dress.

The boy, with curly brown hair looked up; a little shocked that someone had

just come over to talk to him. "I'm Nick."

"Can we be friends?" Miley asked happily.

Nick smiled. His older brothers had teased him the night before that nobody

made friends on their first day of kindergarten – now he could easily prove

them wrong. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind." Miley shrugged. "We could play with these?" She

suggested, pointing to the instruments around them. She picked up a pink

guitar, and let her fingers run over the strings. "I'm going to sing you a

song."

Nick, still surprised at the girl's confidence – nodded. "What

song?"

"I'm going to make one up." She giggled. Then began strumming some

nonsense song on the guitar – but Nick seemed to love it, he watched her

every move, his little cheeks blushing every time she would look up at him.

"My name is Miley, they call me Smiley, and I have a friend called Nick."

She sang, and then laughed. "I want to be a pop star when I'm older – my

daddy tells me that anything's possible as long as you believe in it."

"I want to be in a band – with my two older brothers. They told me we

have to wait until were older though.." Nick added sadly. "I want to play

now, but I'm no good."

Miley walked over to him, and placed her little hand on his. "You're going

to be the best player ever – and your band is going to be so cool."

Nick grinned. "I think we are going to be best friends."

**Author: #8 **

**Title: Then, Now, Always**

**Challenge: First Challenge **

**Word Count: 400**

"Class, we have a new friend joining us from Arizona. Please welcome Nathan

Gray to our class."

Almost immediately, the whole class shouted in unison, "Hi Nathan!"

The teacher smiled warmly at how friendly her students were. She bent down to

the curly-haired, brown-eyed little boy, "You can sit next to Miley and put

your things down now, sweetie. Miley, raise your hand honey so Nathan knows

where to sit."

A blue-eyed little girl who was extremely chipper raised her hand. Nathan

quietly made his way towards her.

"Hi, I'm Miley! Do you want to be my best friend?"

He nodded his head, "Yea, sure."

She noticed he didn't have a cupcake. "Mrs. Nichols don't have anymore

cupcakes, but I'm gonna share mine."

Happily, Nathan took the half cupcake being offered and minded his manners,

"Thank you, Miley."

"I'm your best friend now, I'm gonna share everything with you."

Mrs. Nichols sighed heavily. It was her first day as a teacher. Now here she

was, a young mother of two, questioning her decision to return to her career.

She was currently in the middle of a bunch of five year olds running around,

ensuing chaos every which way they turned.

"Come on little people, please calm down and return to your seats," she

let out. 'Note to self: No more activities involving any type of sugar.'

She laughed a little to herself trying to remain calm.

"Mrs. Nichols!" Miley yelled. She squatted down to Miley's eye level

and pushed back a few curls.

"Yes, Miley honey?"

Miley looked around and then said confidently, "Jimmy don't leave me

alone! He's following me everywhere!"

Mrs. Nichols looked around in search for said child and quickly found him.

"Doesn't, honey, doesn't leave you alone. Jimmy, sweetie, come here."

The little boy walked cautiously to his teacher, sending a defining glare

towards the girl who was getting him in trouble.

"Please leave Miley alo-," noticing his black eye, she shouted, "Jimmy,

what happened?!"

He sniffled a little, "Nathan punched me in the eye."

"Nathan, come here right now."

"Yes, Mrs. Nichols."

Keeping her tone light, she responded, "Did you punch Jimmy in his eye?"

Nathan looked at Miley, who stood there waiting to come to his defense,

"Yes."

"What made you do such a thing, honey?"

Nathan glanced at Miley once more and with all honesty, he responded, "I

was defending my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell a friend to vote. :) The more the merrier.**


	5. Challenge One Results

We wanted to thank each and everyone of you who participated in the challenge, and we want to give a special thank you to all the readers who voted, and gave us amazing feedback. Thank you so much! For the winners be sure to check out your banners on the blog page! Link is posted on the main profile page. :)

So to the winners for this challenge....

In 3rd place,

**Light Yellow**

**by Brookieebaby**

in 2nd place,

**Then, Now, Always**

**by Lovely Heavenly Sarai**

and in 1st place,

**Pink Blue**

**by AvaMava15**

**Congrats!**

**Also amazing job to...**

Broadway Boys

by missing in imagination

Cooties!

by jss2420

Best Friends

by c-melle

A Beautiful Friendship

by faith love hope epic

Where it All Began

by Rhia xo

**

* * *

CURRENT COMPOSITE SCORES**

AvaMava15 - 7 pts

Lovely Heavenly Sarai - 5 pts

Missing in Imagination* - 5pts

Brookieebaby - 3pts

jss2420 - 1pt

c-melle - 1pt

faith love hope epic - 1pt

rhia xo - 1pt

* * *

**The next challenge is due**

**March 11th, 2009**

**Challenge #2**

Nick and Miley are 8

Miley looses her 1st tooth

(her front tooth to be exact)

Nick tells her about the tooth fairy

No more than 650 words


	6. Challenge Two

**The entries submitted this time are not as many, but I will explain at the awards placement, on sunday. Sorry I posted this late. Vote for your favorite!**

**Author: #1**

**Title: Tooth Fairies and Sand Castles**

**Challenge: 2**

**Word Count: 438**

"Look Nicky look!" exclaimed an excited 8 year old Miley to her best

friend. Nick looked up from the sand castle he was making and looked

quizzically up at her.

"What?"

"Look, look, see!" Miley said as she opened her mouth and pointed to her

front teeth.

Nick looked at her weirdly. "I don't see anything," he said as he

started to go back to his sand castle.

"But, but, don't you see it?" Miley said plopping down next to him on

the sand. When Nick looked over she had tears in her eyes and Nick hated it

when she cried.

"Miley…" he said tentatively.

"No!" she said, huffing loudly while crossing her arms and turning away

from him pointedly.

He looked at her and then smiled. He tapped her shoulder and said, "but

Miles, I really do wanna know."

She turned around slowly, looking at him to see if he was kidding. "How do

I know you're not just pulling my leg?"

He sighed in exasperation and brought his right hand to his chest, "I

promise that I, Nick Grey, am not pulling Miley Stewart's leg or may I lose

all my Pokemon cards."

Miley giggled. "Good."

"Alright, so what is it?" he asked.

She opened her mouth then wiggled her front tooth proudly. "It's my first

one. Mommy says this is good."

Nick looked at her in excitement. "This is more than good. This is great!

You'll get to meet the tooth fairy!"

Miley looked at him in confusion. "What's the tooth fairy?"

Nick's eyes widened when she asked that question. "You don't know the

tooth fairy?"

Miley shook her head vigorously, looking at Nick with immense curiosity.

"No, who is she?"

"Well, she's only the coolest fairy of all!" Nick exclaimed, throwing

his hands up in a big gesture. "My mommy told me that she comes to little

boys and girls houses—"

"Like Santa!"

"No, not like Santa, but she comes whenever you lose a tooth and gives you

a coin under your pillow when she takes your tooth for her to take care of. It

happened to me and I got a shiny coin." Nick said proudly.

"There's a fairy that does that?" Miley said in awe.

Nick nodded briskly. "Uh-huh."

When he said that, Miley quickly got up, destroying most of the sand castle

Nick had built, and ran quickly to where Tish and Denise sat, yelling,

"Mommy! Mommy! Nick just told me about the tooth fairy! I want my tooth

pulled out now!!!"

Nick looked away quickly as both adults glanced at him and looked sadly at

his ruined sand castle.

**Author: #2**

**Title: Dumb Boy**

**Challenge: Miley loses her first tooth; Nate explains the Tooth fairy.**

**Words: 621**

Miley threw open the front door to Nate's house one afternoon, excited to

tell him about what happened the night before. She ran quickly through his

house, shouting a some-what polite hello to Nate's mother, and small plastic

bag was securely clutched in her hand.

She finally found her eight year old best friend, and ran over to where he

was, playing a hand held video game on his bed.

"Nate, look!" Miley anxiously said, shoving the plastic bag in front of

Nate's face. He pushed it away, the bag was interceding in his sight of the

screen.

"Hold on Miles, I'm almost finished." Nate said, distracted by the game.

"No, I want you to look now." Miley roughly grabbed the game out of his hand,

and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" Nate protested, leaping up from the bed to run after it. Miley grabbed

him by the shirt and pulled him back on the bed.

"Not until you see." Miley handed him the bag, and tucked her hair behind her

little ear.

"You lost a tooth?" He asked, and she nodded. She smiled widely, allowing

him to see that it was one of her front teeth that was gone.

"My brother said there was such a thing as a tooth fairy, but I think he is

lying to me like he allows does." Miley sat down on his bed next to him, and

rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, the tooth fairy is real. If you leave your tooth under the pillow, she

will come and take your tooth and put money there in it's place." Nate

excitedly explained to her.

"What does she look like?" Miley asked, her bright blue eyes wide with

curiosity.

"She looks like Tinker Bell and she has a house made of teeth." Nate told

her, but Miley squinted her eyes, doubting every word.

"Does she see us like Santa does?" Miley asked, testing his knowledge of

this so called 'Toothfairy.'

"Yep. She is Santa's cousin and my brother said that if she sees that you

are awake while she is trying to get your tooth, she will take all of your

toys and video games. It's true because that happened to me, I woke up the

next morning and all my stuff was gone. And she will give all the stuff to

Jackson, because that is what she did with Shane, I woke up the next morning

and he told me she gave him all my stuff. He told me she did because I was

still awake when she tried to come and take my tooth."

"Nate, you really shouldn't listen to everything your brother tells

you." Miley giggled to herself.

"Why not?" Nate asked, still clueless to the fact his brother told him a

lie and took all of his stuff.

"Nevermind." Miley said, if he still didn't figure it she wasn't

going to point it out to him. She saw the last fight between him and Shane,

and sat in the emergency room next to his mother, as Nate got a cast put on

his arm, so no, thank you.

"So, did it hurt?" Nate asked, he had yet to loss one of his front

teeth.

"Ya, really bad, I wish you were there so you could have made me feel

better." Miley admitted quietly.

"Would a hug make up for it now?" Nate smied.

"I guess so." Miley admitted, and allowed him to wrap his small arms

around her shorter, smaller body.

"You may be dumb, but you still give the best hugs ever." Miley reached

up and pecked him on the cheek.

Nate smiled to himself, he really liked this girl.

**Author: #3**

**Title: Innocence**

**Challenge: Second Challenge**

**Word Count: 650**

A bubbly little girl came bouncing in the kitchen and stood next to her

mother. "Mommy, is the tooth fairy real?"

Mrs. Stewart knelt down in front of her daughter. "Honey, you're old

enough now to know that fairies aren't real. They don't exist. Santa Claus

doesn't exist and neither does the Easter bunny, ok, baby?"

Miley was ready to burst into tears. Her father then walked in, ashamed at

hearing his wife's words.

"Now darling, why would you say something like that to my little girl,"

he scooped Miley up and sat her down.

"Honey, I know, it sounds horrible, but what good are we doing the girl if

we just went with the imaginary. Let's go with the truth and let her get

over it."

Mr. Stewart took his daughter outside.

"Oh Smiley, fairies do exist," he told her.

"Really?" Her eyes twinkled in the light and he didn't know if he would

ever be ready to let his little girl go. Thinking about his little girl

growing up and eventually being on her own, it terrified him. He placed a kiss

on her forehead.

"Absolutely, baby girl."

She looked up to him, her big blue eyes sparkling as she asked him, "Daddy,

when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, baby girl, but I'll be home soon honey, ok. Don't worry,

I'll be here by the time that tooth's ready to come out, that I promise,

ok?"

"Ok Daddy," she happily replied.

"Nate!!!" Miley's pigtails swung swiftly as she ran towards her best

friend.

Nate smiled and stood, "Hi Miles, what are you so excited about?"

"I finally lost my tooth!"

Nate started jumping up and down, "Miles that's awesome!" he flashed a

smile which was missing his front tooth and she laughed, showing her missing

front tooth. "Now, make sure you remember to put this tooth under your

pillow, ok. The fairy isn't going to bring you money if you don't trade

your tooth for the money, ok?"

Miley agreed, "Yea, Nate, ok, I got it. Now come on, let's go have

cookies and milk."

"Hi kids, how was school?" Mrs. Stewart greeted them.

"Mom," Miley whined, "School is school. Where's Dad?"

Her mom looked around nervously. She always hated it when it had to be her to

disappoint her daughter regarding her father's homecomings that were

postponed for one reason or another.

"Oh, I'm sorry hon, you're dad won't be home until tomorrow night."

Her eyes got sad. "Ok."

Nate pushed his chair closer to her, "Miles, don't be sad. Remember the

fairy is coming to get your tooth and leave you money."

"I don't think that's going to happen Nate." He looked at her

confused. "Why not? She came for mine, she's gonna come for yours,

watch."

Miley bit her cookie, "My mom said they don't exist."

"My brother said the same thing. He said that Moms or Dads come and take

the tooth and leave money instead, but when I got up, I had money and my tooth

was gone and I don't believe it was Mom or Dad."

"Whatever, let's go play games."

It was six in the morning and excitement woke him up. He wanted to know if

the tooth fairy was real so he climbed his way over to Miley's balcony

making his way into her bedroom as quietly as possible.

He walked towards her and lifted her pillow. His eyes watered at the sight of

her tooth and no money. It was early in the morning, Nate was sure now the

tooth fairies didn't exist. He didn't have the heart to tell her. He went

into action digging in his pajamas for his lucky five dollar bill. He grabbed

her tooth and left the five dollar bill.

At breakfast, Nate asked Miley, "So?"

She whispered, "They do exist." And her smile was worth his lucky five

dollar bill and so much more.

**Author: #4**

**Title: A Barbie Look-Alike and 5 Bucks**

**Challenge:****2**

**Word Count: 374**

"Nick, I have a secret to tell you," Miley whispered under the covers of

their makeshift fort. Pillows and blankets were scattered all around as two

white bed sheets clung to the ceiling, held up by books and toys.

"What?" Nick whispered back. "Are you going to tell me why you wont

smile already? Miley, you look so pretty when you smile!" he exclaimed with

concern. Miley shrugged and picked up her corduroy teddy bear from the corner

of their fort, hugging it close to her chest.

She looked around the room nervously and then slowly opened her mouth to

reveal the front tooth gone from the top row of her tiny white teeth. Nick

gasped. "Lucky!" he yelled.

"Shh!" Miley covered his mouth with her hand. "You can't tell anyone!

It's embarrassing! My tooth is gone, Nicky!" Miley whined.

Nick reached up and removed Miley's hand from her mouth. "Miles, what's

wrong? You lost a tooth so you get free money!"

Miley's head cocked to the side. "Huh? Free money?" she asked, her tiny

eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Nick sighed. "Miley Miley Miley. You never seem to learn, do you?" he

giggled. "You see, there's this really nice lady that comes to your house

when you loose a tooth."

"Really? Is she pretty? Does she look like my Barbie?" Miley questioned,

her blue eyes lit with excitement.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, she's very pretty. She sneaks into your

house when you're deep asleep, and guess what? Guess what, Miley?"

"What?" she replied, sitting upright with wide eyes.

"She puts money under your pillow! Money!"

Miley gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "No!" she exclaimed with

disbelief.

Nick grinned back and nodded his head animatedly. "Yes! Once, I lost my

first baby tooth and I looked under the pillow and guess what? I got 5

dollars!"

"That's so cool!" Miley yelled with a mischievous giggle. "You could

buy, like, a ton of gumballs with that! Or some new sparkly crayons! Ah, the

possibilities! You want to see the tooth?"

Nick nodded his head, and Miley drew her hand from the pocket in her pants

and pulled out a tiny white tooth. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Miley

admired.

"Yep. Definitely worth 5 bucks."

**Author: #5  
**

**Title: Green Tongue & Polka-Dot Lips**

**Challenge: "Journey Through The Ages" – 2nd Challenge**

**Word Count: 649**

"I think something's wrong with me…"

A small Miley stepped out of the bathroom with her thumb sliding against her

front tooth, back and forth.

"My tooth is all wobbly," she said with a muffled voice around her fist.

"Yep, something's definitely wrong with you," Joe commented from the

kitchen counter. Miley's fist dropped to her side and her face scrunched up

at Joe.

"Yeah," Joe walked towards them with his JoeHawk atop his head, "You

see what happens is that when you lose a tooth, your lips get blue spots and

your tongue turns green," he stuck out his tongue, "Then when you're

sleeping a devil sneaks into your room and steals it, only leaving you with a

few coins. It's quite tragic actually…"

"That's not true, Joe," Nick rolled his eyes and looked to his side to

see Miley completely stunned.

"It sure is true!" he retorted.

Nick grabbed Miley's clammy hand, "Joe stop," he said firmly.

"Shut up, Nick," Joe mumbled and began walking away.

"I'm telling Mom!" Nick shouted after him as Joe stomped up the stairs

with dramatic, mocking echoes.

"Miley, don't listen to him," Nick pleaded.

"A green tongue?" she asked miserably.

He knew that once something was stuck in Miley's head, it always will be.

And as her best friend, he needed to prove her wrong..

With his shoelaces freely dragging and her bare feet sliding against the

grass, the two children walked across the sunny backyard, hand-in-hand, and

stopped at the swing set of the Jonas' backyard. Miley plopped onto a swing,

her gangly legs swaying in the air, and Nick sat down at the bottom of the

bright yellow slide.

"So who's the Tooth Fairy then," Miley asked, "I don't want a devil

to take my tooth.."

"There is no devil," Nick tried to explain, "No blue spots, no green

tongue, nothing."

"So then why'd Joe—"

"Cause he's a big kid," Nick answered before she could spill out her

words, "He likes to mess with us cause we're little."

"I am not little!" Miley said with a frown.

Nick smiled as he gazed at her, pumping her legs wildly, swinging faster and

much higher as if she were trying to prove that the smallness of her stature

didn't affect the greatness of her mind. Streams of sunlight shone down on

her through the breaks in the trees; like an angel, like a fairy- she was

flying.

Literally- she was flying..

And hit the ground with a loud thump when she jumped off the swing mid-air.

She fell with an "ouch" and Nick immediately hurried to her side. She

crawled back to her knees with her hand clasped over her mouth; she pulled it

away and looked down with huge eyes as a white tooth came into focus and her

smile was as bright as the world.

"So when does the Tooth Fairy come?" she giggled with her fingers poking

at the tooth.

"Tonight," Nick smiled, "You put it under your pillow and she'll come

all sparkly and happy- with a little tutu and wings."

Miley squealed in excitement and the two of them stood up, "I have an

idea," she smirked…

- - - -

"Hey Joe!" Miley skipped into his room with her mouth shut tight and Nick

trailing behind, holding back laughter.

"What's up," he turned around and the same look of alarm he had

previously caused Miley was smacked onto his face.

"I lost my tooth," she smiled and opened her mouth wide, revealing a

green tongue and polka-dot lips, "Now I'm ready for the devil."

Joe looked horrified, and Miley snuck a wink back at Nick who was dreamily

watching his best friend stand up to his older brother and win the battle.

It's amazing what a green-apple lollipop and a blue marker can do. But what

Nick and Miley can do together… that's endless.


	7. Challenge Two Results

First and Foremost, I would like to thank all the readers for voting and helping to support our contest. I would also like to thank the writers for doing such an amazing jobs. You guys are all talented and no contest can say otherwise. :)

As you may know, last challenge, we were short in a few entries, and I'm going to take the time to explain.

We had two amazing writers who decided to drop out of the contest, due to other things in their lives. We just wanted to thank them for participating in the first place, and we, Michelle and I would like to say that they are truly amazing. :)

Also, still no sign of Shine xx aka Emily, she has some computer problems, so until then, we are still short in the contest.

Also, Katy, who is Faith. Hope. Love. Epic, used her skip.

So onto the results, we had a shorter participant list, but I can assure you, that the content of each and every story did not suffer. They did an amazing job. So onto the results.

In third place, we have a tie... :) thats right.

Dumb Boy

by AvaMava15

&

A Barbie Look-Alike and 5 Bucks

by Brookieebaby

In second place,

Green Tongue & Polka-Dot Lips

by Missing in Imagination

and Lastly, in first place...

Innocence

by LovelyHeavenlySarai

Congratulations.

Also great job to

C-Melle for her entry, Tooth Fairies and Sand Castles.

Great Job everyone!

Our next challenge entries are due the upcoming wedsenday, and polls will open that night. :)

**Challenge #3**

Nick and Miley are 13

Sadie Hawkin's Dance

Miley wants to ask Nick

800 words

Good Luck to the writers...

Oh and don't forget to check out the open Challenge.

The Future Holds a Window of Possibility. :)

Entries are due tonight!


	8. important announcement!

Hey guys! It's Michelle… Tiffany and I have some news to tell ya'll. We would like to say that due to timing and just life in general, this competition is not working out as well as we thought it would. But we are not giving up completely on this competition, we are simply saying "See you later." (haha… play on words for the other challenge)

So until further notice, we are putting this challenge on hold. We will try to resume this challenge in the summer when Tiffany and I and the rest of the writers will have a little more free time to work on this.

Thank you to all of you who have supported us and read and voted. Until next time…


End file.
